


La Caja Invisible

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Case Fic, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel, RetoFF2018, is in spanish deal with it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Un hechizo encierra a Dean y a Cas.El pasillo estaba realmente oscuro. Nadie podía culpar a Dean por no ver la maldita runa en el suelo. ¡Tampoco es que estuviera hecha con pintura fluorescente! Era apenas una marca tallada en el suelo de piedra, cualquiera la hubiera pisado.





	La Caja Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al Reto Fanfiction 2018, es el desafío Nº5 “un fanfic basado en una idea que tenías de niñx”  
> Cuando era chica, siempre jugaba a las barbies con mi hermana, y no siempre teníamos ganas de sacar todos los muebles del armario donde guardábamos las muñecas y ponernos a pasar horas armando la casita. De esas veces salían los juegos más inspirados y divertidos, que se hacían sólo con imaginación y las muñecas. Uno que nos encantaba y siempre repetíamos era el que llamábamos “las cajas invisibles”. Era una idea muy simple, separábamos a las muñecas por parejas, no eran novios, solo se gustaban en secreto (?), y cada ship, digamos, quedaba encerrada en una “caja invisible”, algo así como las de los mimos, sólo que desde afuera no se veía para adentro. Y adentro de cada caja eran torturados de alguna manera que se nos ocurriera, como por ejemplo, que haga mucho calor, o mucho frío, o se vaya llenando de agua, o se vaya achicando… No había una razón concreta de por qué pasaba eso, era algo así como “un hechicero lo hizo”. La idea era llevarlos al punto que pensaran que iban a morir y terminaran confesando su amor, o besándose, y entonces se rompía el hechizo.  
> Veamos cómo les va a Dean y a Cas.

El pasillo estaba realmente oscuro. Nadie podía culpar a Dean por no ver la maldita runa en el suelo. ¡Tampoco es que estuviera hecha con pintura fluorescente! Era apenas una marca tallada en el suelo de piedra, cualquiera la hubiera pisado.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, se habían reportado muertes extrañas al sur de Illinois, siempre por pares, con causas de muerte de las más diversas, desde ahogados, con los pulmones llenos de agua en plena sala de un departamento, hasta una pareja calcinada, con rastros de lo que al parecer eran cenizas volcánicas. Ya eran cinco las parejas muertas cuando Sam pensó que podía tratarse de un caso. Dean y Cas investigaron la última escena del crimen y la morgue, mientras Sam buscaba en los archivos de la ciudad antiguos casos sin resolver que tuvieran similitudes. Entre las pertenencias de uno de los difuntos encontraron una pequeña piedra con un símbolo grabado.

—Es escritura cuneiforme, Dean —explicó Castiel mientras regresaban al automóvil —. La roca decía "sol".

—Y ambos murieron por exposición a altas temperaturas. Estaban cubiertos de quemaduras solares. —Dean hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras tomaba su teléfono para llamar a Sam —. Brujas, hombre. Odio a las brujas. —Cuando Sam respondió la llamada, Dean lo puso al tanto de lo que descubrieron y él le informó que había encontrado registros de casos similares a lo largo de veinte años. La policía había conseguido un sospechoso pero no pudieron imputarlo por falta de pruebas. El tipo seguía viviendo en la ciudad.

Siguieron el rastro del hechicero hasta una especie de catacumba. El lugar estaba totalmente en penumbras y debían moverse a tientas por los estrechos corredizos. Dean y Cas caminaban unos metros por delante, Sam se había retrasado buscando una linterna.

Cuando Dean pisó la runa, el ladrillo en el que estaba tallada brilló con un resplandor violeta, la luz corrió por las hendiduras del suelo delineando un cuadrado alrededor del cazador y del ángel. Las líneas luminosas subieron por las paredes y continuaron por el techo hasta formar un cubo, cuando se unieron, hubo un resplandor y todo volvió a quedar a oscuras, excepto por el símbolo en el suelo que seguía emitiendo una luz tenue que les permitía verse mutuamente, pero no mucho más.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Dean.

Sam corrió por el pasillo, linterna en mano, al ver el relámpago púrpura. Dean y Cas lo vieron aproximarse y soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Lo vieron pasar junto a ellos, gritando sus nombres, mirando en todas direcciones. El haz de luz pasando justo sobre ellos, pero Sam continuó corriendo y llamándolos hasta perderse de vista.

—¡Mierda, MIERDA! —volvió a gritar Dean, esta vez tirando una patada al aire, justo por donde las luces habían pasado. Su bota dio de lleno con algo invisible, como si acabara de patear una pared que no estaba allí, pero sí. -¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- Dijo llevando las manos hacia adelante. Una superficie pulida se extendía imperceptible a la vista, era como tocar un vidrio, solo que al mover los dedos pequeños destellos de luz aparecían aquí y allá y podía sentirse cierta electricidad estática.

—Es una celda —afirmó Castiel mirando alrededor —. Estamos encerrados. Los muros de magia forman un cubo, no hay salida. —Bajó la vista al suelo para inspeccionar la runa. Dean había comenzado a lanzar insultos al aire —. El símbolo de "Invierno".

—¡SAM!—gritó Dean, aunque estaba seguro de que no podía oírlo —. ¡SAMMY! —volvió a gritar esta vez golpeando con fuerza la pared invisible.

—Dean, no creo que eso sea prudente —le advirtió Cas posando una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó el cazador desconcertado, y al hacerlo, una nubecilla flotó helada desde su boca.

—Como lo sospeché —dijo Cas mirando la marca en el suelo—. La temperatura comenzó a bajar gradualmente desde que pisaste la runa. Al poner resistencia, se precipitó varios grados. Con cada golpe bajó dos o tres grados, dependiendo de la intensidad.   —Dean lo miraba perplejo. Había comenzado a sentir frío en la nariz y orejas. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

Sam estaba seguro de que no podían haber llegado tan lejos, ya debería haberlos encontrado. Apuntaba la linterna hacia el final del pasillo, de modo que no podía ver donde pisaba. Después de algunos minutos corriendo, pisó algo que se sentía diferente, miró hacia atrás y vio una baldosa brillando. La luz se extendió por el suelo en su dirección y siguió hacia adelante, atravesando todo el corredizo. En cuanto el hechizo lo tocó, Sam supo que algo no andaba bien. No podía moverse con normalidad. En teoría, no había dejado de correr. El problema era que no estaba avanzando, de hecho, prácticamente no se estaba moviendo, su pie seguía en el aire, intentando llegar al suelo, pero el movimiento era tan lento que era imperceptible. Era como intentar moverse dentro de un cubo de gelatina. Sam comenzó a fruncir el ceño, probablemente le tomaría unos diez minutos completar el gesto.  _Rayos_.

—Ok, de acuerdo. Debemos destruir la runa —dijo Dean —. ¿Crees que puedes romper la roca?

—Por supuesto. Aunque podría no ser una buena idea, Dean —respondió Cas mirando el resplandor de la marca.

—Inténtalo, ¿quieres? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Cas lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Literalmente  _cualquier cosa_  podía pasar. Ambos lo sabían. El cazador le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apresure y lo haga de una vez. Castiel, obediente, se agachó junto al símbolo, y cerrando el puño le dio un solo golpe con toda su fuerza. El suelo bajo sus pies vibró ligeramente, pero la roca seguía intacta. Cuando Cas volvió a ponerse de pie notó que Dean había comenzado a temblar. El cazador buscó algo en su bolsillo y le hizo un gesto para que se aparte —. Intentaré quemarlo. —Sacó una pequeña petaca y derramó un poco de whisky, luego tomó un bollito de papel, lo encendió y lo arrojó sobre el alcohol. Las llamas ardieron por unos instantes, pero cuando se consumieron, la palabra "Invierno" en cuneiforme seguía allí, tan clara como al comienzo. Dean gruñó por lo bajo mientras volvía a incorporarse. Le dio un trago a la botella y la volvió a guardar.

—Tal vez Sam encuentre la manera de liberarnos —dijo Cas mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Ni siquiera sabe dónde estamos. Quizá tengamos suerte y halle pronto al hechicero. —El frío estaba calando sus huesos y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo insoportable en las piernas. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar saltos en el sitio para intentar recuperar algo de calor.

—¡Dean! ¡No! —gritó Cas y se apresuró a sostenerlo por los hombros para evitar que siga saltando.

—¿Qué? ¡Tengo frío! —protestó obstinado.

—El suelo también es parte del hechizo, Dean. Cada salto reduce aún más la temperatura. —Cas mantuvo silencio por un momento mientras parecía inspeccionar el aire —. La velocidad en la que disminuye el calor a aumentado —añadió consternado.

—Oh —respondió Dean quien finalmente se había quedado quieto —. ¿Cuantos grados hace?—. preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Cinco grados centígrados. Pero sigue bajando. No deberíamos haber hecho esos intentos. Sólo logramos empeorar la situación —protestó el ángel.

—De acuerdo,  _Capitán Retrospectiva,_ ¿qué propones? —preguntó Dean sarcásticamente mientras volvía a buscar la botella. Se movía con torpeza y la petaca estuvo a punto de caer al suelo dos veces.

—Dean, no creo que eso sea recomendable. No deberías beber alcohol, pienso que estás en la primer etapa de la hipotermia —dijo Cas examinando el rostro de su amigo. Comenzaba a verse pálido. Dean guardó el whisky, se llevó las manos a la boca y las calentó con su propio aliento —. Permíteme que te tome la temperatura —pidió con solemnidad.

—No, eso no va a pasar, Cas —le aseguró dando un paso atrás. Pero Castiel alzó una ceja y le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, como si Dean fuera un niño que estaba haciendo un berrinche. El cazador tragó con fuerza. No estaba muy seguro de cómo pretendía Cas tomarle la temperatura, pero no le hacía mucha gracia. Castiel dio un paso en su dirección y sostuvo su cabeza por ambos lados, la inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo y presionó los labios en su frente. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, como besando el entrecejo de Dean, que se había quedado inmóvil observándolo sin saber qué hacer. Las manos y la boca de Cas se sentían ardiendo sobre su piel helada. El cazador cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa inesperada fuente de calor hasta que un escalofrío repentino lo hizo volver a ponerse en guardia. Cuando finalmente se alejó, Cas se veía preocupado.

—Treinta y cuatro grados, Dean —dijo Castiel mientras comenzaba a quitarse la gabardina.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó el cazador mientras miraba lo que el otro estaba haciendo —. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ¿No tienes frío? —protestó mientras intentaba volver a ponerle el abrigo a su amigo.

—Es malo, Dean. Estás dos grados por debajo de tu temperatura normal. Necesitas recuperar calor —dijo quitándose la chaqueta del traje azul marino. Dean lo miraba horrorizado —. No tengo frío, soy un  _ángel_ , ¿recuerdas? Quítate la ropa —ordenó.

—¿Que qué?—preguntó Dean sorprendido y no pudo evitar que sus dientes castañeteen al hablar.

Sam acabada de lograr dar un paso completo cuando vio a una figura aproximarse. Era el sospechoso del que había leído en los informes policiales. Las fotografías databan de veinte años atrás, y el sujeto no había envejecido un solo día. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, recogido en una trenza, y llevaba una barba tupida y cuidada. Iba vestido con un traje rojo que se veía costoso. Sam pensó que el tipo parecía una combinación de Asmodeus y Rowena. A su cerebro ralentizado le tomó varios segundos formar la idea y no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo tardaría en borrar esa imagen mental.

—Ahh —exclamó complacido el hechicero al llegar a su lado —. Justo a tiempo para el último sacrificio. Venus está en posición.  _Ishtar_  estará complacida. —Tenía un acento extraño y, aunque él no estaba afectado por el hechizo, arrastraba las palabras al hablar. Sam intentó mirarlo interrogativo, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a dar el siguiente paso, continuaba "corriendo". No solo se movía lento, pensaba con lentitud, incluso su corazón bombeaba en un ritmo alarmante.

El hombre se quedó mirando hacia el pasillo, por donde Sam había pasado momentos antes de pisar la runa.

—Esos dos son todo un hallazgo —dijo relamiéndose los labios —. Tantas cosas sin decir. Tantos _sentimientos_ sin expresar. —No podía contener la sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse en sus labios —. ¡Y uno de ellos es eterno! ¡No puedo creer mi suerte! —El hechicero giró para mirar a Sam y notó el desconcierto en su rostro. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de explicar su plan a las víctimas. Siempre los atrapaba y en unos pocos minutos, ambos estaban muertos. No era muy placentero, pero cumplía el cometido. Pero ahora de pronto tenía ese sujeto extra, que no le servía en absoluto, incapaz de atacarlo o de responder, y la posibilidad de tener  _el discurso de villano_  se le hizo tentadora —. Estoy de muy buen humor hoy, así que te explicaré qué está sucediendo aquí. ¿Te gustaría?—dijo acomodando el cabello de Sam detrás de sus orejas—. Verás,  _Ishtar_ es una Diosa poderosa, diosa del amor y la guerra. Antiguamente, era común hacer sacrificios para nuestras deidades a cambio de favores. Era una relación simbiótica donde ambas partes nos veíamos beneficiadas. Hoy en día, cazadores como tú, no lo ven con buenos ojos —explicó dándole pequeñas palmaditas en una mejilla —.  _Ishtar_  no tuvo una vida fácil, ¿sabes? Perdió a su enamorado demasiado pronto, y con los años se ha vuelto celosa del amor que experimentan los humanos. Por eso prefiere este tipo de sacrificio en particular.  _Amantes secretos_. Personas que sienten  _intensamente_  por el otro pero no lo expresan. Eso la alimenta.   —Sam comenzó un pequeño movimiento que, con suerte, diez minutos después logrará ser "alzar las cejas sorprendido" —. ¿Qué qué gano yo? ¡Gracias por preguntar! Años de vida, por supuesto. Con cada sacrificio, los años que hubieran vivido los amantes se transfieren automáticamente a mí. ¿No es eso maravilloso? ¡Qué poderosa y generosa es mi queridísima  _Ishtar_! —Sam apenas podía seguir vagamente el ritmo de lo que le estaba contando, nunca se había sentido tan  _lento_  en toda su vida. ¿Este tipo estaba diciendo que Dean y Cas eran amantes secretos? ¿O había entendido mal? Trataba de entender lo que acababa de oír, pero el sujeto seguía hablando y hablando y cada vez era más difícil seguir el hilo. ¿Se estaba volviendo aún más lento? —. Podrás comprender entonces mi felicidad cuando descubrí que esta última parejita, la que sería el último sacrificio del año, bien podría ser el último sacrificio ¡de mi vida! ¿Un ángel? ¿ _Enamorado_? Eso jamás se ha visto en la  _vida real_. —El hombre sonrió satisfecho, besó el costado de la cara de Sam, dio una mirada hacia el pasillo en dirección a Dean y Castiel y se alejó en la dirección contraria tarareando una melodía antigua por lo bajo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Sam seguía corriendo a la increíble velocidad de un metro cada veinticuatro horas.

Luego de varios forcejeos, Castiel había logrado quitarle la chaqueta a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué rayos Cas?! —Castiel seguía intentando sacarle la camisa que estaba helada y húmeda por el frío.

—¡Dean! ¿No confías en mí? —Dean estaba tiritando con los brazos cruzados con fuerza contra su pecho. Miró a Cas a los ojos y asintió descoordinado —. Entonces deja de luchar de una buena vez. Estoy intentando ayudarte. Es necesario que recuperes algo de calor. —Dean intentó quitarse la camisa pero no podía mover los brazos de la manera correcta, algo no estaba funcionando bien. Volvió a mirar a su amigo en busca de ayuda y éste le quitó la prenda en un solo movimiento. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no forzar a Dean, le colocó su chaqueta azul y la gabardina.

Las prendas aún conservaban el calor de Castiel y para Dean fue como si acabara de envolverlo en una frazada. Suspiró aliviado. Seguía teniendo frío, pero esto era una mejora considerable.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Cas tomándolo por los hombros para guiarlo hacia la pared. Dean, que había aprendido la lección, dejó que Castiel lo guiara. El ángel empujó hacia abajo para que se siente. El suelo estaba helado. Realmente  _helado_. Cas se sentó a su lado, rodeó los hombros de Dean con un brazo y luego deslizó con cuidado el otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Dean no paraba de temblar. Incapaz de hablar por el momento, lo miró interrogante.

—Necesito alejarte del suelo —dijo simplemente mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Dean, tan grande como el suyo, sobre su regazo —. Dobla las piernas, intenta no tocar el piso. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le pidió con suavidad. Trataba de sonar tranquilo. Dean lo sabía. Cas estaba intentando verse seguro de que todo estaría bien.

El cazador se concentró en hacer su mejor esfuerzo por controlar sus piernas. Logró doblar las rodillas pero no conseguía levantarlas.

—Ayúdame —dijo con un hilo de voz. Castiel tomó las piernas de Dean y las acomodó sobre las suyas, de modo que los pies de su amigo quedaran asegurados entre sus rodillas—. ¿Pu-puedes curarme? —tartamudeó Dean.

—No puedo, ya lo intenté cuando tomé tu temperatura. Es un hechizo, no puedo curarte con gracia. Lo lamento. De verdad, Dean —dijo Cas apretando un poco más al cazador contra su pecho. Dean asintió en silencio y volvió a intentar calentar sus manos con su aliento. Cas siguió el movimiento y tomó las temblorosas manos de Dean, las llevó hacia sus labios y sopló aliento caliente. Dean gimió adolorido —. Mmm no es prudente elevar la temperatura de tus extremidades. —Dean se sacudió con un fuerte escalofrío. Sus labios comenzaban a verse morados —. Debemos calentar tu tórax, Dean. Mantener los órganos funcionando. —Dean lo miraba somnoliento, entendiendo a medias lo que el ángel le estaba diciendo. Cas posó sus labios en la frente de Dean y éste hizo un pequeño sonido de placer —. Maldición, Dean, treinta y dos grados. —Dean parpadeó lentamente e intentó sonreír. Su barba de dos días estaba escarchada, al igual que su cabello. Castiel estaba igual que siempre, incluso se veía más veraniego con sólo su camisa blanca y la corbata desordenada. Dean quiso hacer un comentario al respecto, pero no supo cómo hacerlo sin que Cas creyera que estaba delirando.

Castiel se inclinó acercando el rostro al ángulo del cuello de su amigo, y muy lentamente soltó su aliento sobre la piel pálida de Dean. La temperatura debía subir gradualmente. La situación era realmente grave, si no lograba sacar pronto a Dean de ese sitio, corría peligro de sufrir una falla cardíaca. Cas se agachó un poco más sin soltar a Dean, y sopló aire caliente en su plexo solar, de nuevo, muy despacio, permitiendo que la zona se entibie gradualmente. Dean volvió a sacudirse espasmódicamente y se agarró con fuerza de la camisa de Castiel. Cas lo estaba sosteniendo abrazado con las dos manos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para respirar entre ambos. De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, Dean rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cas desorientado.

—Recordé algo —dijo Dean con la voz entrecortada. " _¿Qué cosa?_ " quiso saber Cas —. U-un viejo epppisoddio de  _Xxxx-filess_. —Cas guardó silencio, esperando que continuara —Mulder y Sssculy se habían perdido en el bosque. Y él tenía frío. —Hizo una pausa para reír y en lugar de eso terminó tosiendo —. Él le decía qqque la mmejor forma de re re recuperar el calor, es estando desnudos en una bolsa de dormir —logró concluir la idea. Rió nuevamente y luego se quedó pensando, preguntándose  _porqué_  había recordado eso.

— _Si comienzan a llover bolsas de dormir, tal vez tengas suerte_  —dijo Cas seriamente. Dean buscó la mirada de Castiel sorprendido por la respuesta y sólo pudo responder " _¿Eh?_ " —. Eso es lo que ella le respondió. ¿No es así? Fue la respuesta de Scully —dijo Cas algo avergonzado, de pronto consciente de cuánto se parecía a Scully, y de cómo su respuesta hubiera sido exactamente la misma.

—Oh, claro. Ssi, esa fue la la resp... —Dean comenzaba a sentirse agitado al hablar, le consumía más energía de la que tenía. Y sus párpados eran cada vez más pesados.

De pronto la mirada de Cas se encendió. Pasó el peso del cuerpo de Dean a su mano izquierda y con la otra comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Aflojó la corbata aún más y la hizo a un lado.

—¿Q-qué hacess?

—Mulder tenía razón —dijo Castiel. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y materializó su espada ángel. Dean abrió los ojos todo lo que le fue posible, no podía creer lo que Cas estaba diciendo. Vio cómo su amigo llevaba el filo de la daga por debajo de su remera y con dos movimientos de muñeca, rasgó la tela por la mitad. Una oleada de aire frío entró de pronto y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, pero Cas, que ya había guardado el arma, lo estaba sosteniendo, lo arrastró hacia él y lo presionó contra su pecho desnudo. Piel con piel. Dean recuperó de a poco el control de su cuerpo, a medida que las sacudidas se volvieron temblores más soportables—. No puedo modificar tu temperatura con gracia, pero puedo modificar la mía —dijo Cas apretando a su amigo contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que acomodaba la gabardina para que no entrara aire frío por ningún sitio.

     

—¿Qué?—preguntó. Tal vez se debía a la sensación de tibieza que emanaba de Cas, o al hecho de que estaba apoyado sobre él, sin la más mínima capa de ropa que los separe de la cintura hacia arriba, pero ahora Dean se sentía más alerta que un momento atrás. Movió sus manos, que habían quedado apretadas entre ambos, y las deslizó por los costados de Cas, hasta rodearlo por la cintura.

—Voy a ir elevando gradualmente la temperatura de mi recipiente, para que te sirva como fuente de calor —dijo Castiel con decisión.

—¿E-eso no es peligroso? ¿Pa-para tí? —preguntó Dean sin despegar la mejilla de la clavícula de Cas. El ángel besó su coronilla y murmuró un " _no_ ". Dean no estaba muy convencido, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar. Se quedó así varios minutos, lentamente entrando en calor, abrazado a Castiel como nunca antes, ni en sus más osadas fantasías, había estado.

Sam estaba exhausto. Llevaba más de una hora intentando desenfundar su pistola, apenas estaba a mitad de camino de sacarla de la funda en su cintura. El hechicero había regresado. Miró impaciente hacia el pasillo, en dirección a donde Sam suponía estaban Dean y Cas. Ya no se veía de tan buen humor.

—Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo —protestó. Sam comenzó a pensar " _Dímelo a mí_ ". El hombre miró a Sam cruzándose de brazos —Usualmente las parejas mueren en los primeros minutos. ¿Sabes? Nunca llegan tan lejos. Generalmente se asustan, y comienzan a aporrear las paredes invisibles, precipitando su final. Nunca,  _jamás_ sobrevivieron tanto tiempo. —Lanzó una mirada disconforme en dirección al pasillo oscuro —. No tienen oportunidad de  _hablar_. Me preocupa que el humano siga vivo. Y me preocupa  _mucho_ que estén tan acaramelados. Deberían estar desesperados, intentando salir. No...acurrucados. Esto no es bueno. Nada bueno. Puedo quedarme sin mi sacrificio. No me gusta cómo van las cosas. —Sam, que había terminado de pensar " _Dímelo a mí_ " recordó dos palabras que parecían ser claves para el éxito del sacrificio: Amantes  _Secretos._

El hechicero golpeó el suelo con el pie y un relámpago violeta zigzagueó por las baldosas, llegó hasta el cubo invisible y éste resplandeció por un momento.

Dentro del cubo, la temperatura había vuelto a bajar abruptamente. Dean volvió a sacudirse.

—Casss —dijo Dean tiritando —¿Qué tal si muero aquí dentro? —Castiel quiso protestar pero Dean continuó hablando —. ¿Qué tal si no podemos salir de aquí? Muero, y tú te quedas atrapado por siempre aquí, con mi cadáver.—La sola idea hizo que el estómago de Cas se revuelva. Era cierto que si la situación se extendía por algunas horas más, él no tendría forma de salvar a Dean.

—Eso no sucederá. No morirás —le aseguró.

—Eso es mentira. Lo sabes. Estoy muriendo —dijo con la voz áspera, la garganta dolorida por el frío.

—Si murieras, _cosa que no sucederá,_  pero si murieras, no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí. —Dean le lanzó una mirada interrogante —. Tengo mi espada ángel —dijo simplemente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Dean comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

—Dean, no te duermas. Debes permanecer despierto. ¿Me escuchas? —Dean respondió con un "mmhhmm" —. Cuéntame algo. Mantén la mente activa. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le pidió Cas acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Te-te conté de la vez en que maté a Hitler? —preguntó risueño con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, Dean. Más de veinte veces —respondió Castiel pacientemente.

—Oh. Ok. Mmm. —Dean pensó por unos segundos. Estaba muriendo. Si había un momento para contar sus secretos, ese era el momento —. Ok. Te-te contaré un sssecreto. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Sssammy. —Buscó la mirada de Castiel y éste lo miraba con atención. Quiso lamerse los labios pero el movimiento se quedó a la mitad, no sentía gran parte de la cara —. Yo...emmm... me-me gustan los tipos —dijo de manera casi inaudible.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Castiel incrédulo —. Creo que estás comenzando a delirar, Dean —dijo preocupado.

—No. No deliro Casss —aseguró cerrando los ojos, cansado. Castiel volvió a tocar su mejilla para mantenerlo despierto —. Yo-yo ...mira, mmme gustan las  _chicas_. P-pero a veces, so-solo a veecess me-me atrae  _algún tipo_. —Dean tenía demasiado frío, y estaba demasiado agotado como para sentir vergüenza. Sentía cierto alivio por sacar aquello a la luz luego de tantos años. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia Cas y éste tenía el ceño muy fruncido, intentando dilucidar si Dean estaba o no hablando incoherencias —. Eeey...¿qué hay de tí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿A qué te refieres?¿Quieres saber un secreto mio? —preguntó Cas inclinando la cabeza.

—No...o sí...qui-quiero decir ¿A tí te gustan los  _hoombress_? —preguntó Dean mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo, de pronto había comenzado a temblar nuevamente, y no estaba del todo seguro si se debía completamente al frío.

—Dean, ya sabes que soy completamente indiferente a la orientación sexual —respondió Castiel con suavidad, esquivando la pregunta.

— Essso no es lo qque pregunté —insistió el cazador —. ¿A-alguna vez sentiste atracción hacia un-un hombre? —Dean estaba poniendo toda su energía en la conversación, pero era importante que se mantuviera despierto. Cas lo sabía muy bien. Y si esta era la única manera de tener su atención, seguiría con esto hasta el final.

—Yo... —Dudó. Aún no estaba seguro de que Dean estuviera consciente de lo que decía. Lo miró a los ojos, se veían vidriosos y enrojecidos. Su rostro comenzaba a verse algo azulado. Limpió la escarcha que se había formado en la barba de su amigo y éste le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa —. Sí, Dean. Hacia un hombre. Sólo uno —dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó genuínamente interesado. Castiel asintió una vez con la cabeza —. Emmm ¿Ssammy? —Cas sopló una risita y negó en silencio. Dean volvió a pensar con intensidad —. ¿Crowley? —Volvió a intentar. " _No, Dean_ " —. ¿Se-seguro? —Cas negó riendo. ¿por qué le preguntaba si estaba seguro de que no le gustaba Crowley? —. ¿Max?

—No tengo idea de quién es Max, Dean —dijo Cas mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Oh, claro. Emmm... —Lo pensó por un momento, no estaba seguro de si se atrevía a preguntar, no sabía si podría manejar un  _no_  a esa pregunta en ese momento —...¿Y-yo? —Casi no tenía voz, pero Cas escuchó la pregunta claramente. Dean alzó la vista como pudo. Castiel estaba sonriendo.

—Claro que tú, idiota. —Cas abrazó a Dean con más fuerza. Dean ya no sentía las manos y sus brazos colgaban agarrotados sobre sus piernas. Castiel se inclinó y besó su frente con dulzura. Dean cerró los ojos y una lágrima brotó dolorosamente de uno de ellos.

—O-ojalá pu-pudiera sentir eso —tartamudeó Dean.

—No tienes que corresponderme, está bien, Dean —dijo Cas con suavidad.

—No... me-me refffiero al be-beso. —Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. A Dean le costaba respirar y sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse a cada momento. La lágrima se había cristalizado en su mejilla y Castiel se apresuró a limpiarla —. Te-te aamo, Cas —dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Te amo, Dean —respondió Castiel sin dudarlo. Dean había cerrado los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios agrietados. Castiel acomodó la cabeza del hombre sobre su hombro y lo acunó, aguardando a que llegue su fin, sin nada más por hacer. Sabía que su cerebro podía tardar horas en dejar de funcionar. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y fue a parar en el hombro del cazador. Se congeló inmediatamente. Cas se quedó mirándola. Había transcurrido sólo un segundo, cuando volvió a licuarse y se convirtió en una pequeña mancha en la gabardina.

Castiel alzó la vista hacia la runa en el suelo, la luz había comenzado a parpadear. Falló una, dos, tres veces y se apagó definitivamente. Las paredes invisibles que los rodeaban se desvanecieron y la temperatura volvió a estabilizarse.

Un destello de luz violeta y de pronto Sam había recuperado su movilidad, aún corriendo, casi cae al suelo. Todos los pensamientos que le habían quedado a medio camino se amontonaron en su mente. Acabó de desenfundar el arma con balas para hechiceros, y se encaminó por el pasillo, por donde el hombre había desaparecido. Al doblar la esquina dio con una sala iluminada que contaba con un altar. En el centro se erguía la escultura de una diosa antigua y olvidada. El hechicero gritaba indignado, rompiendo todo a su paso.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¡Estaba tan cerca!! —Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró de frente con el cañón de la pistola de Sam. No iba a esperar más tiempo. Ya había tardado suficiente. Tiró del gatillo sin dudarlo.

—¡Dean! —gritó Castiel cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban libres. Dean no respondía. Volvió a besar su frente, y esta vez permitió que su gracia fluya hacia Dean. Tenía que funcionar. No había posibilidad de que no funcione. No estaba muerto, aún no. Podía salvarlo.

Lentamente, Dean fue recuperando su color habitual. Sus músculos, que estaban tensos y agarrotados por el frío, se relajaron nuevamente. Finalmente, abrió los párpados, miró a Cas firmemente a los ojos y sonrió.

—Hola, Dean —dijo Cas acariciando su mentón.

—Ey, Cas —respondió. Alzó una mano para tomar a Castiel por el cuello y la dejó allí, sintiendo su pulso tibio bajo su toque —. Gracias por mantenerme con vida —dijo. Cas inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus frentes.

—Por supuesto, Dean. —Cas sonreía aliviado y Dean pensó que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso. Tiró de él con cuidado para acercarlo y lo besó con dulzura. Cas lo besó de regreso, agradecido de que esa pesadilla haya terminado, feliz de que Dean esté a salvo y aún totalmente maravillado de que todo lo que le había confesado, no era un delirio producto de la hipotermia después de todo.

—Amantes Secretos —dijo Sam interrumpiendo cuando el beso comenzaba a  _entrar en calor_. Ambos lo miraron desconcertados. Dean se había ruborizado notablemente y Cas se quedó mirándolo alucinado. Se veía tan rosado y saludable que no pudo evitar besar su mejilla para sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Rió contra la piel rojo intenso de su amigo. Sam no estaba muy seguro de qué tortura les había tocado a ellos, pero por el hecho de que estaban acurrucados en un rincón y Dean se encontraba cubierto con la ropa de Cas, se daba una vaga idea. Dean cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza antes de poder hablar. Sam no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo tomando una actitud un tanto desafiante.

—El hechicero lo dijo. El sacrificio era de  _amantes secretos_. El elemento  _secreto_  era la clave.

—Claro—razonó Castiel. Dean apretó el puente de su nariz, Cas iba a decir lo que se habían confesado, lo iba a decir, estaba seguro.  _El muy idiota_. —. Al confesar nuestro amor, rompimos el hechizo. Por eso la runa se desactivó. — _Lo dijo. Maldición. Mierda._

Sam rió y extendió una mano para ayudar a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

—Así parece, Cas. Al parecer, la gracia de los secretos es que sean  _secretos_  —señaló Sam. Castiel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es una obviedad, Sam.

—Ya déjalo, Cas. Está burlándose de nosotros —dijo Dean mientras recogía su ropa del suelo.

—Hablo en serio, Dean. Eso dijo el hechicero, el sacrificio para la diosa era de  _Amantes Secretos_    —repitió con énfasis sólo para molestar a su hermano.

—Deja de decir eso, suena horrible —protestó Dean —. Es meloso y suena como si estuviéramos engañando a alguien. No somos  _amantes secretos_ —concluyó Dean consternado. Miró a Cas frunciendo el entrecejo y éste lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, ya no —aseguró Castiel tomando a Dean de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Dean volvió a ruborizarse furiosamente, pero no soltó al ángel.

—Salgamos de aquí, este lugar es un horno —los apremió Sam comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste!  
> Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!! :D  
> ♥♥♥  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


End file.
